


Inch

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Height Differences, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: After years of Draco being able to look down on him, Harry is now an inch taller than him.





	Inch

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was totally inspired by one of those tumblr posts about how pissed Draco would be if Harry turned out to be taller than him. I hope you enjoy.

It was just an inch but it was the most infuriating inch Draco had ever encountered in his life. It was just one small, in other situations insignificant inch but attached to Harry Potter it made a world of difference, because it meant perfect Potter with his scar and his broomstick was now taller than Draco. Taller. Than. Draco. It just wasn’t done.

“Why the frown, Malfoy?”

Draco turned around and found himself eye to eye – no, eye to nose – with the object of his frustrations.

“Stop being so tall, Potter,” he demanded.

“Never,” Potter said with a teasing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
